Deathnote Gunso
by Rage Nakasa
Summary: DeathNote Gunso: Ch.5 is up! Please tell me what you think of the new style!. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1 Fuyuki finds a Deathnote

Ch.1

Deathnote Gunso.

Chapter 1, Fuyuki finds the Deathnote.

This day started out like any normal day at the Hinata household. Keroro Gunso(Japanese for SGT) was doing the morning chores; Giroro was sitting outside wiping his gun down, and Kululu was in his Lab in the underground Invasion Base, going over the space internet. All was going perfect today, it seemed. "Stupid Frog! What did I say about leaving you're Gundums out in the living room?!" Yelled Natsume Hinata, a young girl with red hair. "Gero? AHHH!! Leaves those there! I'm not done with them!" Yells Keroro, a green alien frog from the planet Keron. "Ohh Just clean them up! It's your turn to clean the toilet today…" Natsume said to Keroro. "But I hate cleaning the toilet!! Whaaaa!" he yells as he flails around like a little kid. "It's too early to be yelling…" said Fuyuki, a young boy who is into the occult and Keroro's best friend. "Fuyuki-dono! Can you help me?" said Keroro. "Gunso… you should really clean up your messes…." said Fuyuki, "I got to get ready for school…" Fuyuki then headed to grab his school clothes from the washroom. Natsume looked at her brother. "You going without eating anything?" she said to him. "I got to go in early today to study!" he yelled back to his sister as Keroro picked up his gundums.

Meanwhile… at the Nishizawa mansion, "Is everything ready for today, Paul?" asked a blue haired girl. "Yes Miss Nishizawa. Today will be the day you get Love-love with Fuyuki" Said Paul, a butler with a mysteries past with Momoka Nishizawa's Father. "Mo-nii! I'm heading over to Gunso's!" yells a Black alien frog named Tamama. "Alright, Tamama." Momoka said to Tamama as he jumped into a hyperspace window.

Back at the Hinata's House, Fuyuki was ready to go with a piece of toast in his mouth. "See you later!" he said as he left the house. Fuyuki starts walking down the street he normally does for school when he finds a notebook. The notebook is on its back and its cover is pure black. "Who would leave this here?" he said as he picked it up. He quickly put it in his backpack without looking at it and runs toward the school. "Ah! Fuyuki! I see you made it." said the teacher. "Now… to get you ready for your test…" the teacher said as he starts to write on the board. About an hour later, Fuyuki finished with the study and heads to his first class. "Fuyuki-kun!" says Momoka as she walks up to him, "where was you this morning?" "I had to come in early to study for a upcoming test…" Fuyuki said to her as they walked to their class.

Meanwhile Keroro calls up a meeting in the underground Base. "Now then! This is our newest plan! A screen pops up and a picture of a gundum is on it Operation Gundum takeover!" Keroro yells to them as Corporal Giroro points his gun at Keroro. "What does this have to do with the Invaion?! You fool!" said Giroro, a Red Frog, who is the team's gunman and who has a crush on Nasume. "Corporal! This plan is soundproof! We take my most powerful Gundum and blast it with the 'Make it real gun'!" says Keroro. "ku ku ku! It's broken…" Says the yellow frog with glasses, while staring at a laptop, named Kululu. "GERO! When did this happen!" said Keroro as he stops in one place. "Hmmmp… it might have worked… if you didn't break that gun while trying to make a drawing of a Gumdum real…" said Giroro, whose back is now turned from Keroro. "Can you say, up a creek without a paddle?" said Mos. Mos is the Lord of Terror… she looks like a normal girl at the moment. "Gunso-san… "said Tamama in a disappointed tone. Up on the ceiling a panel is pulled out and a blue frog is looking down. "Keroro-kun… this plan doesn't help anyone…" says Dororo, a ninja and assassin of the group. He then closes the panel as Keroro and Giroro start to fight some more…

Meanwhile at the school, the class Fuyuki and Momoka are in has started. "Hello, I'm Mister Suko Tamana. I'm your subatue teacher for today." said Suko as he put it up on the board. "Suko Tamana…" says Fuyuki as he pulls out a notebook and writes it in his notebook. Momoka giggles at how close the teacher's last name is close to Tamama's name when the teacher grabs his chest and fall to the floor. The Class screamed as Suko shakes a few times and dies. "What happen!" said a classmate. "He's dead!! He's dead!" yells another… The whole classroom was in a panic when the principle come so see what happened… the class was then let out was sent home for the day. "That was scary…" said Momoka to Fuyuki as a limo comes up to them. "Miss Nishizawa. Please get in." says Paul though a speaker. Momoka nods and gets in. "See you tomorrow, Fuyuki-kun" said Momoka. "See yea Momoka" says Fuyuki as it strts to drive off. Fuyuki then takes out the notebook and looks at the cover. Fuyuki next reaction almost made him drop it. "Death-note?" he read as he open the note to its first page, where the rules are on it. Fuyuki gasps and shoves in back into his backpack and runs home.

Meanwhile a Shinigami sits on a light pole, watching Fuyuki run home. "Huyk Huyk Huyk" Laughs the Shinigami.


	2. Chapter 2 Home

Ch.2

DeathNote Gunso

Chapter 2 Home.

Rage: Alright! Second Chapter!! Wooo!

Fuyuki: Why do I have to have the Deathnote… T.T

Rage: Cause… You are the only one sensible for my story…

Fuyuki:…..

Kululu: Why not me?

Rage: Ummm… NO.

Keroro: How about me?

Rage: You would Kill Natsumi the first time she got you mad… No.. only Fuyuki…

Fuyuki: Let's just get this over with…

Rage: Right.. Remember.. I don't own Deathnote or Keroro Gunso.

Fuyuki makes it to his door, complete out of breath. "A death note…" he says as he slides down the small wall outside his home. The letters on the death note was in English but Fuyuki, knowing five different ways to say death, knew what it said immediate. He then opens it to the first page to look at it and see's it's in English as well. "Ohh… I can't read this…" he says as he gets up and heads to the door. He puts the death note in his bag and opens the door. As he enters, he see's Keroro vacuuming. "Fuyuki-Dono! What are you doing home so early?" yelled Keroro as he turns off the vacuum with his foot. He was riding it. "I got a note saying my class can come home" says Fuyuki as he hands him the note. "Ah… it says your teacher died from a heart attack" says Keroro. "Yep… umm Gunso? Do you have a universal text translator?" asked Fuyuki. "Hmm? Yes of course we do Fuyuki-dono, but why do you need it?" asked Keroro with a look on his face. "I got something on occult works that is in English and it would take forever to translate if I did it normally." fibbed Fuyuki. Keroro starts to head to get the Text translator when he asks, "Fuyuki-dono? What is a heart attack?" "Hmmm? You don't know?" Fuyuki said, "It's when someone's heart stops beating while someone is still alive…" "Oh! We have a different name for that…" he said as he opened the door to his room and slid down the ladder. Fuyuki walked into the living room and sat down.

"What?! There whole class was let out?" said Natsumi to another classmate. "Yea, cause the sub died of a heath attack." said one of her friends. "Is that why only Fuyuki's class was let out?" said Natsumi as she stretched for a pole jump. Natsumi's Gym class was almost over when it came to her and Koyuki's turn. Koyuki is a ninja who seems to like Natsumi. "You're up Koyuki!" said the teacher. "Right!" she said as she runs toward the pole jump and jumps it with easy. Natsumi smiles as she starts her run towards the pole jump. She also clears the bar… which was set to the top notch for her and Koyuki. After she landed, she walked back up to her friends. "Shouldn't we all have gotten out? Of school then?" she asked Yayoi (An old friend made before the series started). "It might be to cause panic with the rest of the school." She said as the teacher had everyone head for the showers. Yayoi was right… but the whole school was talking about it.

At the Nishizawa estate, Momoka was drinking some tea as Tamama walked around her. "What's wrong Mo-nii?" Tamama asked Momoka. "I… I saw someone die today… in class." She said to him with a shaky voice. Paul was around the corner, cursing to himself for not protecting her from this. He then got a note from Yoshiokadaria. "Thank you." Paul says to him and he leaves. Paul looks at the info and then walks into the room. "Miss Momoka. Please forgive my intrusion…" Paul said to Momoka as she turns toward him. "It's alright… what do you have?" she asks. Paul nodded and said, "this is the info on your sub today…" "And?" she asked. "It seems he didn't have a history of any heath problems… at all." Paul said as he looked the paper over again… "So someone caused it?" Momoka asked Paul, who sat the paper on the white table next to him. "There is no evidence saying that… it was just a freak accident." He says as he bows and leaves the room. "I'm going to see if gunso-san knows anything about it…" said Tamama. He then jumped into a hyperspace window and was gone.

At the Hinata house, Fuyuki has gone to his room. "Fuyuki-dono! Here you go!" Keroro said as he handed him the Translator. "Thanks Gunso-san… here," he said as he handed Keroro 2000 yen, "go get that Gundum you wanted." "Kero! Thank you Fuyuki-Dono!" he said with tears in his eyes. Keroro then ran down the stairs to get a Pekopon suit. "That should keep Gunso busy for a while… now let's see…" Fuyuki said as he turned the Translator and began to read the rules of the death note. "The Human whose name is written in this note shall die…" Fuyuki said out loud to himself. He then flipped to the page where he had written down the Sub's name and gasped. "I..I killed him? No.. It has to be a fluke…." He said as he flipped back to the rules. He moves the Translator down to the rule, the person written down with die in 40 seconds. He looks at it with disbelief… "It was only 40 seconds…. Went…." He said as he hung his head and walked over to the bed and flopped down on it.

"Fuyuki! I'm home…" yells Natsumi as she came in the door, as she closes the door, she see's Keroro with a Gundum modal box. "Where did you get that?" she asked. "Fuyuki gave me money for it…" he says as he walks off with it. "How strange…" she said as she head to the phone to call her mom.


	3. Chapter 3 Birth of Kira

First kira death Damien Tyrrell

Ch.3

DeathNote Guuso

Chapter 3, The birth of Kira

Rage: Alright! Got it done

Dororo: Reading this chapter I-I'm not in this one!

Rage: Dororo… it's not that… it's just…

Dororo: Trauma switch/On…

Rage: Oy… Oh well… Let's start this one

Dororo: it's not fare…

"He's not coming out of his room?" asked Aki Hinata, a Great Manga Editor and Fuyuki's and Natsume's Mother. "Yea… he says he's not feeling well" said Natsume, as she stood outside Fuyuki's bedroom with the new cordless phone that they got. "Well then…. I'll try to get home soon… but we got a deadline to met so I got to stay here tonight." Aki said as she is handed a manga page. "Work Hard, but not to hard, mom." Natsume said as she hung up the phone. She then walks down stairs to the kitchen and sighs. "What am I going to do now…" she said. Then she saw a small bit of smoke come from outside. She opens the sliding door and looks at Giroro, cooking some sweet potatoes in a small fire. "Hmmm? Natsume?" Giroro said as he turned to see who opened the door. "Hey Stupid Frog… Why don't you come in for dinner." she asked him. "Hmmp… I'm fine out here…" Giroro replied to her. He then heard the glass door close and he sighed… then he heard it open again and Natsume walks up to him with a plate of food. "Here you go… Just bring it in when you are done." she said. Giroro then pulls out a Sweet potato on a stick and points it at her. She smiles and hits down next to him. Natsumi has been watching how Giroro acts around her and knows he likes her, but his pride gets in the way of him telling her. They sat there till about six o'clock, and then she went inside. Giroro watched her till she got inside then when to his tent. The little white cat was waiting for him. He patted the cat's head and then started to clean one of his many guns.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The Alarm clock goes off in Fuyuki's room. Fuyuki opens his eyes and then gets up. He presses the button and lays back on the bed. "Fuyuki!! Get up! We will be late for school!!" Natsumi yells though the door. "Mnnnnaaa…" Fuyuki goes with his head in the pillows. "Hmm? What's wrong with Fuyuki-dono?" asks Keroro. "He might still be upset about what happened yesterday…" she said as the doorbell rings. "Hmmm? Who could be here at this time?" Natsumi says as she heads to the door. When she opens it, Momoka is standing there. "Oh! Hi Natsumi. Will Fuyuki be coming with us?" Momoka asked Natsumi. Natsumi shakes her head and says, "I think he's staying home today… the school did say they could stay home for another day or so…" "Oh… then I'll go on ahead" she said as she walked away. "Oh.. ok… "Natsumi said as she watched her leave. She then went inside and got ready for school. While this was happening, a Shinigami watches from the Shinigami Realm. "Hmmmmm…." He said to himself.

It was about 7:32 when a new report came on. Keroro was watching his favorite show when it comes up. "Hey! What gives!!" Keroro yells and jumps around as he misses the best part. Fuyuki, who got a small T.V. for his birthday, was watching an occult show to make him feel better when it was cut short for this Broadcast as well. "Wha?!" he said as he saw Momoka being restrained by a man. "This is Rage Takase!(Lol!) I'm coming to you live from the inner Tokyo Subway, where a Man has taken the Daughter of Nishizawa Corporation, hostage. His name is Damien Tyrrell and he's demanding…" said the newreportor as the video showed what was going on. Damien was holding Momoka with one arm while flailing around a gun. He was yelling but the T.V. didn't get it. Fuyuki then pulls the deathnote from under some books. He then opens it and Looks at the screen again. "The Subway train was delayed to let the passengers off before they got here." said Rage Takase as the info line passed Damien's name across it. Fuyuki then writes Damien's name in to the deathnote quickly and then watches the clock. 40 seconds go by and he sees Damien grab his chest, releasing Momoka. Momoka runs to safety as Damien moves his gun and accidentally pulls the trigger, shooting his own foot. He howls in pain as he walks backwards off the edge. He fell right onto the subway trail's electrical rail. He shook back and forth as the volts shot though him. Then you could here the train coming, in fast. There was no time for the cameramen or anyone to move as the sub hit him, cleaving his head in two as it squashed his body. Damien's head (OR what was left) Hits the pavement and tilts to the side. Blood and liquefied Brain ooze out as the camera moves away to Rage Takase. The last thing saw on camera was Damien's eye's still staring out towards the camera. "My God! The man has just died… it looks as if he suffered a heart attack. Then fell onto the tracks. This is Rage Takase, reporting live." He said.

Fuyuki gasped as he fell back onto the ground. The whole inner Tokyo district saw it. He watched as the show that he was watching came back on. His eye's wide with fear, he looked at the deathnote and picked it up. "I-I should get rid of this…" he said but then he got a though. "No… I can do better with this… I can help this world. I can get rid of people like that man." Fuyuki said with a slight evil smile on his face. "Huyk Huyk Huyk." Laughed the Shinigami as he watched from the Shinigami Realm.


	4. Chapter 4 Ryuk

Ch.4

Deathnote Gunso

Chapter 4, Ryuk.

Rage: Yes! Ch.4 is done!!

Ryuk: hyuk hyuk hyuk…

Rage: Oh! Hello, Ryuk!

Ryuk: hey… you sure I won't be bored with this?

Rage: I'm sure

Ryuk: well… I'm going to get my part started.

Rage: Well let's start this one! Remember, I don't own deathnote or Keroro gunso.

"Well… it's been five days now… better get going…" says a Shinigami. He gets up from watching two others play with bones… "Hey! Where you off to?" asked one of them. "There's nothing around here to go to…" said the other, who had just won at the Dice game they was playing with the bones. "Huyk Huyk Huyk! I dropped my deathnote" the Shinigami said as he walked past them. "Oh Man! You are screwed! Where did yea Drop it?" The loser Shinigami asked. "The Human world, the one walking toward the opening to our world said. The other two looked at him and then at each other, then when back to there game. The Shinigami who lost his deathnote opens his wings and dives into the human world. It has been three days since the subway incident. Fuyuki steps out of the empty classroom where his Occult club was at. "She must be at that new club" Fuyuki said to himself. He then headed out of the school when he passed up the new club. He looks in and smiles. "This is the first unofficial Kira Club! Welcome!!" yells the club leader. The club members cheer. Fuyuki then walks away. "I can't believe how many people support Kira." He says to himself. He walked out of the school with a smile.

Natsumi was in the kitchen, cooking when Fuyuki walks in. "Oh! You are home early." She says to Fuyuki. "Yea, Momoka went to the new club… so I ended mine early" he told her. "You mean that Kira one? It's pointless to even be in a club like that… He or she is just a criminal that kills other criminals…" she says to him. Fuyuki smiles and nods, but inside he's glaring. (She still doesn't support Kira…) he thought to himself. "I'm going to study some stuff in my room. Call me when diner is done." Fuyuki said to his sister as he ran up the stairs. "Ooohh! Hmmp!" she said. She wanted to say more about how he's been the last three days, but she let it go because she was cooking. Fuyuki walks up as Keroro was running to get to a meeting. "Hello! Fuyuki-dono! Got to go!" he said as he pasted Fuyuki. Fuyuki smiled at this and went into his room. "Nothing has changed yet…" he said with his eye's closed, then he opened them and when to his computer and turned on his T.V. He sat down and pulled out the deathnote from a thing of books. He smiled as he looked thought the names he put in.

Meanwhile… Keroro had just gotten down to the meeting place. "Huff..Huff… I know… I'm Late…" keroro said to the rest of his troops and Mois. "There better be an very good excuse for this…" said Giroro, who was pointing his gun at Keroro. "ku ku ku! What's our plan, Leader?" Kululu asks. "Ummm… Todays Plan is to find out who this Kira is!" keroro yells out as Giroro gets the 'How is this apart of the invasion' face. "Gero gero gero!" keroro laughed as Dororo gets up. "Leader-dono… I will not do anything that concerns Kira… I'm going to water my garden." He said as he walks off. Keroro looks on as his Lance Corporal leaves the room. "Well! I think it's a great plan, Gunso-san! I know Momoka will support us! She's in to Kira right now." says Tamama. "Ohhh! Maybe she will reward us if we find out who Kira is!" keroro says as he tries to get out of the lift chair. "Ummm… I'm stuck…" he then says as feelings of 'you are pathetic' falls over the rest….. "Hmmmp… I'm not doing anything with this plan… I see Kira as a coward." Giroro says as he leaves the room as well. "Hmmmp!! Why must you be against my plan as well! Giroro! If we get Kira on our side! We can take over easily!" yells Keroro as he fumes in that chair. Mois then gets up and walks over to Keroro and Grabs him and pulls him from the chair. "There you go Uncle" Mois says with a smile. Tamama then stood up on his chair with his jealous attitude as she does that. "GET AWAY FROM MY GUNSO-SAN!" he says in his evil voice as he arcs himself for a Tamama Impact. Tamama then fires... Missing Mois and hits Keroro. "GEEEDOOOOO!" Keroro yells as he is hit by it. He then falls to the ground with an afro on him. "No one bullies my Uncle!" Mois yells as she returns to her normal form and calls on the Lucifer Spear. "Hellmageddon 1/1000!" she says as she brings it down… hitting Tamama and Keroro. "Ku ku ku… How do you expect to find this Kira when No one knows anything about him but that he can kill anyone around the world?" asks Kululu as Keroro and Tamama recover from Mois's attack. "Gero?" Keroro says as Kululu gets up. "We have no way in finding this person… Not even the Nishizawa's can find this person…" Kululu says as he walks towards the door. Keroro just watched as almost his whole troop walks out on this mission.

Meanwhile, back in Fuyuki's room, Fuyuki is watching the news as he hears, "Huyk Huyk Huyk. It seems you like that Note." Fuyuki turns and see's a Shinigami with a gray face and feathers on his shoulders. The Shinigami wore what looked like Black leather down to his feet. "You-you a…" Fuyuki stammered out as he looked at the Shinigami. "Yes. I'm a Shinigami. My name is Ryuk." said Ryuk as she purched on the window seal. "Wow! A Shinigami!" Fuyuki almost yelled. He looks Ryuk over with his Occult curiosity. Ryuk moved around so he didn't feel like he was being watched. "So… did you come back to take your deathnote?" Fuyuki asked Ryuk. "No.. It's yours. Ever since you found it, it's been yours." Ryuk said to Fuyuki. "So… there's no cost to using this thing?" Fuyuki asked as he looked at the deathnote in his hands. "Well, there is the terror and torment that only human's who've used it will experience… and when you die, I'll be the one writing your name down." Ryuk said. Fuyuki gulped at this, but Ryuk wasn't done talking. "But don't think that any human that's used a deathnote can go to heaven or hell. Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk!" he told Fuyuki. Fuyuki looks worried for a moment but then starts to chuckles. "Well then… I'll find that out later… right?"Fuyuki asks Ryuk. Ryuk just smiles in the way a Shinigami can.

Note to the reader, Fullmetal chibi-chan. Thank you for reading. I was thinking what you said and was about to do this on this one… but I was half way done with this one… I'll try that on Ch.5. For you. Alright. Again... Thanks for reading and anyone else that reads this. Please Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5 Death of Mois Arrval of L

Ch.5

DeathNote Gunso

Chapter 5. Death of Mois/arrival of an enemy

Rage: By request of the people on … Mois will die in this chapter…

Giroro: what! Who are you to say who Lives and Dies!

Rage:…. I'm the author!

Giroro: I'm going to tell her!

Rage: Oh No you don't! Tackels Giroro

Big fight scene that would make a chapter if I decried it to you… but you are here for the story of Deathnote Gunso. So here it is. I do not own Keroro Gunso or Deathnote.. if I did.. I wouldn't be in collage and be making millions.

As Ryuk laughed Dororo jumps up to Fuyuki's window and taps on it. Fuyuki turns quickly and see's Dororo.

"Hello Fuyuki-kun! Would you like some of my gardens apples?" asked Dororo.

"Huyk huyk Huyk! He can't see me or hear me. It's ok to let him in." Ryuk said to Fuyuki.

Fuyuki walks over to the slide-glass door and opens it.

"Sure, Dororo!" Fuyuki said with a smile.

Dororo comes in with a basket of apples and sits them on the desk, not noticing the deathnote at all.

"Thank you, Dororo." Fuyuki says to Dororo.

Ryuk staired at the apples with great intensity as Dororo laid the apples on the desk.

Dororo however keep looking behind Fuyuki. He knew it was rude to but he keep senceing something… but to him, there was nothing there.

"I must be going…" Dororo said as he headed towards the window.

"Wait, what is Gunso up to right now?" Fuyuki asked Dororo. Dororo look at him and sighed.

"They are in the base, coming up with a plan to find Kira. I don't want any part in it." Dororo said as he opened the sliding door.

"Say... Can I have some more apples when this thing is empty?" Fuyuki asks Dororo. Dororo just nods yes and disappears. Just as he goes away, Ryuk grabs an apple and eats it whole.

"I love apples from the human world. They are worth the trip… How can you say… Juicy?" Ryuk says as he grabs another.

(Human world… haven't heard it be called that in a while) though Fuyuki as Ryuk consumed the apples one by one.

Meanwhile, Natsumi finished dinner and called on Fuyuki to come down. She put her hands to her thighs and waited. Giroro looked in from the window near his tent.

"I am getting hungery…" he said to himself. Giroro then gets up, puts out the fire, and walks into the house. Natsumi notices this and turns toward the living room.

"Oh! Giroro! You're joining us for dinner?" She asked him sweetly.

Giroro Blushed and nods at Natsumi's question. This made Natsumi smile as she went back into the kitchen. Giroro follows her inside with that blush still on his face.

Meanwhile, Momoka leaves the Club and looks for Fuyuki. "He proudly when home already…." She says to herself, sadly. She then walks out of the School and to a Limo that is waiting for her. Inside, Tamama was waiting on her. He had left after Kululu walked out of the room. He told Keroro he was sorry but he had to meet up with Momoka. Keroro was just sitting there with Mois, in a Trance.

"Hello Mo-nii!" says Tamama as Momoka gets in.

"Oh! Hello Tamama!" She says with a smile. She then motions the driver to head home. The Limo heads off toward her mansion.

Back at the house, Fuyuki finiley came down the stairs… after Ryuk ate all the Apples.

"Is there anymore? I love Apples." Ryuk said to Fuyuki. Fuyuki looks at him then inters the kitchen and smiles. At the same time, Keroro come in as well. Mois however, stopped and staired behind Fuyuki. She didn't move from the hidden door at the stairs.

"Ohh! It's Beef Stew tonight!" Keroro said happly!

" Mama suppose to come home soon but with work being so busy.. " Natsumi said to them with a down look on her.

"Don't worry. That's not a look that suits you." Giroro says coolly. The other then look at him. "What!?"

(He doesn't panic as mush ah he use too.) Fuyuki thought to himself as he ate. Ryuk just looked around the group as they ate.

"Hey! Where's Mois-Dono?" asks Keroro as he got halfway through his Beef Stew.

"Yea… Didn't she follow you up?" asked Natsumi as she takes a bite.

Keroro gets up and goes toward his door. "Mois?" he asked, but no one responded to him. He surges and walks back to his food.

Mois was in the underground Base. She was trying to comprehend what she saw. She sat there shaking when Keroro walked in.

"Oh! Mois-Dono! Where did you go?" he asked her.

Mois Looked at her "Uncle" and smiled at him. "I just needed to check up on things, Could you say, a hard worker?" she said to him.

"Oh! Thank you Mois-Dono!" Keroro said to her. "Have you found anything on Kira yet?"

"No, not yet." She said to the green frog alien. She then looked into the scanner thing when a bowl of Beef stew is placed in front of her.

"I snuck it down here for you." Keroro said as he leaned back from placing it there. Mois smiles at her "uncle" and eats some.

Meanwhile, Fuyuki is writing some more names in the note, asking Ryuk about some things as well.

"Fuyuki… is there anymore apples? I'll answer anything if I can have some more." Ryuk then asks.

"Yea, Ok. Follow me then." Fuyuki said to Ryuk as he got up. He leads Ryuk down to Keroro's room and then to the mini fringe. Fuyuki opens it and they go into the underground base.

"Whoa! This place is a lot bigger than it looks. Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk." laughs the Shinigami.

Fuyuki just lead him on till they reached the command center. "Oh! Wrong turn." Fuyuki said out loud.

"Fuyuki-Dono! What are you doing down here?" Keroro asks him. Mois however was staring again. Her eyes are fixed on where Ryuk is. Ryuk looks at her and moves abit to see if she could see him or not.

"I'm going to get some apples from Dororo's Garden." Fuyuki said to Keroro. He then turned to leave when Mois gets up.

"I got to go… how you say, washroom?" Mois said to them and followed Fuyuki out. Mois just keep looking at Ryuk and ryuk knew this.

"Hey.. Fuyuki… I think this girl can see me." He said to Fuyuki. Mois gasps when Fuyuki looks back.

"You can see him? And hear him?" Fuyuki asked her. Mois nods and looks back at Ryuk.

"Hmmm.. that is weird… She shouldn't be able to, not without touching the deathnote." Ryuk said to Fuyuki. Mois looked confused. But it wasn't because she has touched the deathnote, it was because, if you think of it; it was because she was a planet Shinigami. She destroyed many planets before.

Fuyuki though about this. He knew that if she could do that… Kululu would be able to make Ryuk visible to the rest of them. He saw that this might take him down. So he thought of what to say got get away from her.

"uhhh… I got to go use the restroom." Fuyuki said to them as he turned the corner, where the restroom was at. Ryuk watched him pull a slip of paper and a pen as he when in.

"Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk! I see." He said to himself. This made Mois look at Ryuk curiously.

Fuyuki then writes in Mois's Name. She had told them all a while back when she first came to earth. He put accident and wrote down details of it.

"Ummm. What are you?" Mois asks Ryuk.

"Well… I'm a God of death." He said as he looked at her. Mois's eyes got wide and she turns to head back.

I got to tell Uncle!, Mois though to herself as she walked toward the command center. As she got within a stone's throw of it, the ceiling cracks and falls on top of her. She screamed as the debris hit her and knocks her cellphone out of her hand. Keroro, Kululu and Dororo come running to where the crash came from.

"What did this!" Kululu asked out loud. They looked at each other and rushed to get the rocks moved. Dororo moves a rock and see's Mois's hand.

"Keroro-kun! Mois-dono is under here!" Dororo said to them. Keroro heard this and ran into the command center and call the others.

"Attention! We have a casualty! Repeat! We have a casualty!" Keroro said over the intercom. Giroro was sitting outside his tent, cooking more sweet potatoes when he got the message.

"Sorry, Natsumi! Someone is in trouble!" He told her.

"I'm coming too!" she said as she followed Giroro to the base.

Tamama heard the message and used a hyperspace window to get there quickly.

Even Fuyuki came when he heard the crash. When they all got there, they cleared the rubble off of her to find a gruesome sight. Mois had been cut complete in half by a metal plate. It was the only thing keeping her from bleeding out as well.

"Mois-Dono…." Keroro said quietly. With that, she woke up a bit.

"Uncle… " she said back.

The whole group hunches in to hear her.

"Yes, Mois-Dono?" Keroro asks her.

"I want to hug you…" she said back as she reached with her one free arm. As she grabbed him for a hug, she pulled herself away from metal plate. She died intently as she hugged Keroro. Everyone knew she was gone. Tears start flowing down everyone's face… even Tamama's, who was a person who wanted her dead anyways to get closer to Keroro. Fuyuki turns away then and smiles a bit. Ryuk saw this and chuckled.

Meanwhile, a black haired man, wearing some slacks and a white shirt, watched several different TV screens at the same time. He picks up a round lolly pop and dunks in his coffee a few times, then sets it down and picks up the cup.

"Watari. Get me a list of the people who have died by heart attacks… this Kira case has gotten my attention." said the man.

"Yes Sir." Watari said to the Man as he walked off to print up a list. The Man just sat there, looking at the screens as he drinks his coffee.

If you guys like this style.. I'll continue to do it like this otherwise.. I'm going to head back to the old style… Please tell me in the reviews.

-Rage Nakasa


End file.
